saved
by Fairlymagical
Summary: when lucy goes on a solo mission to retrieve a gem she expected it to be hard. what she didn't expect was to be captured by a dark guild. as she is about to be defiled by those uncouth and obnoxious men, the most unlikely savior appears to rescue her. a oneshot with two/three chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get the sacred gem from the rock it was embedded on and get 100,000 jewels. No biggie. But what lacy didn't know was that there was a dark guild after it.

"That must be the cave the gem is in" Lucy checked the map and looked at the cave. "Let's get this over with" she stepped into the ominous looking cave. Straight ahead was the boulder, a ray of sunlight shone from a hole in the cave above it and illuminated a sapphire stuck directly in the middle. She tentatively stepped forward. The place was probably booby trapped to maximum extent. She took another step, and another, ten agonizingly fear filled steps later she was directly in front of the boulder. "This is too easy" she mumbled, she looked at the sapphire; it gave off a strong magic aura and glowed with power. "Oh what the hell" she grabbed the sapphire and pulled it out of its resting place. She closed her eyes and mentally calculated which spirit she could summon to stop the trap she had most certainly sprung. Nothing happened. She cautiously opened one eye…then another. The cave remained the same as before. "Huh" she said turning to leave before something did happen. She stopped. The cave exit was blocked by what seemed to be an entire guild of scraggly and uncivilized looking ruffians; A dark guild. She grabbed a key "OPEN GATE OF TH-" Wham! A blast of darkness from one of the mages and she fell to the floor, the gem rolling out of her hands; the last thing she remembered before passing out was the men converging around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"What happened" Lucy groaned as she awoke to a throbbing in her head. She tried to move and felt ropes dig into her wrist. "hey let me go" she began to struggle and thrash around. "The little pretty is awake is she" the men started laughing. She craned her neck, trying to get a proper look around her soundings. She was by a stream of water, the dark guild had set up camp away from them road and was obviously rejoicing at getting the stone. "What our luck" one of them sneered "we needed a celestial spirit wizard to lift the stone and that's just what happened". The men laughed again, "not only that" the obvious leader got up and knelt near Lucy "we got ourselves a little reward" he stroked her face. Lucy bit down hard. AAAHHHH! The man staggered back. "Ill teach you a lesson" Lucy snarled and reached for her keys. Only problem was they were not there. "Looking for these" a particular nasty guy held up her belt with her keys and whip. "you are going to pay" the guild master stood and without warning swung his hand. Thwap! Lucy cried out as he slapped her. "I think it's time for dessert, he snapped his fingers "undress her". "no you can't" Lucy thrashed around even more but it didn't stop the men. Her top came off, then her skirt. Tears poured down her face "SOMEONE HELP ME" she cried. "No one will help you, you are mine now" the ugly master sneered as he stretched to unhook her bra. BOOM! The lake exploded. "what the-" the men staggered back as the sky grew dark and lake churned as Aquarius appeared, hair swirling in her anger and eyes glowing white. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH LUCY" the lake rose in a swirling mass around her, "I, AQUARIUS THE WATER BEARER AND ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL SPRIRTS OF THE ZODIACS HEREBY SEND YOU ALL TO A WATER FILLED GRAVE" she lifted her silver urn and pointed it the men. The swirling mass of water that had reached the sky by this point, flew with the power of the seven seas and enveloped all of the land except for a small patch where Lucy sat, watching in awe and fear as her first friend and spirit unleashed the full power of water. The water receded back into the lake, taking the now dead men and all of their camp with them. The blue sapphire alone was left, glowing faintly. Aquarius took a deep breath and seemed to calm down. At least the sun came back out. Slash! Lucy's bonds came free. She stood and faced the spirit. "I believe this is yours" Aquarius tossed the belt and (surprisingly) a dress from the spirit world to Lucy. "Thank you Aquarius" Lucy said, tears in her eyes and to the mermaids surprise, launched herself at her. "Thank you" she whispered again. Aquarius huffed and rolled her eyes. "try not to get caught next time. I actually have a boyfriend to attend to you know" she vanished in a flash of light. Lucy smiled as she slipped on the dress, adjusted the belt, grabbed the gem and began the walk home.


End file.
